


S(t)eal with a Kiss

by searchtheuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on a Twitter Post, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Lay!thief, M/M, Nonsense, Suho!employee
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchtheuniverse/pseuds/searchtheuniverse
Summary: Se alguém tivesse dito a Junmyeon mais cedo que ele estaria se pegando com um estranho no meio do expediente - e um criminoso ainda por cima - ele teria dito que aquilo era loucura, mas lá estava ele.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	S(t)eal with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> baseado neste vídeo do twitter: https://twitter.com/jeonflyy/status/1234582244578275331?s=21
> 
> disclaimer: esta fic não tem como objetivo fazer apologia a ou encorajar a violência, crimes, uso de drogas lícitas ou ilícitas nem pegação com criminosos
> 
> dedicada a karine, a army-quase-L que eu gosto e respeito ♡

Junmyeon inclinou-se sobre o balcão, suspirando pela centésima vez. Trabalhar em uma loja de conveniência já não era o mais excitante dos empregos, mas trabalhar no turno da madrugada era ainda pior. Os únicos clientes que apareciam àquela hora da madrugada eram estudantes universitários cheios de olheiras, comprando energéticos, Coca-Cola e qualquer outra coisa que os ajudasse a virar a noite estudando, ou então bêbados andarilhos saindo de uma noitada, procurando mais álcool ou cigarros.

Dessa vez, porém, nem esses clientes noturnos davam o ar da graça, e Junmyeon estava mortalmente entediado. Seu celular estava quase sem bateria e ele não tinha carregador, nem ao menos trouxera um livro para se entreter. A única distração era brincar de casinha com os potinhos de Mentos sobre o balcão, e era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo quando a porta de vidro foi abruptamente escancarada. Ele soube o que estava acontecendo antes mesmo do homem andar em passos largos até o balcão com uma das mãos na cintura, a cabeça coberta pelo capuz de um moletom preto. Junmyeon congelou em seu lugar atrás do balcão, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

— Passa a grana, agora — o ladrão comandou, bruscamente, erguendo a barra do moletom para que Junmyeon pudesse ver de relance a pistola presa ao cós da calça. — Anda logo! Ele estava vestido de preto dos pés às cabeça, aparentemente armado, e Junmyeon sentiu o pânico dominá-lo completamente, tornando-o incapaz de agir ou formular um pensamento coerente. O ladrão, diante da ausência de reação, agarrou o vendedor pela frente da camisa agressivamente.

— Tá surdo, porra? Eu disse pra passar a grana, rápido, antes que eu quebre sua cara — O meliante ameaçou, com o rosto muito próximo ao de Junmyeon, e sacudiu-o com força. Balançando para frente e para trás, Junmyeon finalmente recuperou sua capacidade de reação, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias fazendo-o voltar à realidade. Em um impulso natural de sobrevivência, sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo, ele agarrou o ladrão pelos ombros, aproximando-os o máximo que podia com o balcão entre eles.

— Mas o quê…? — o ladrão grunhiu, tentando afastar o balconista, resistindo ao aperto forte com que ele o puxava. Junmyeon pensou, em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente acelerada, que era verdade aquilo que as pessoas diziam sobre desenvolver força sobre-humana em situações de perigo. O bom-senso, porém, aparentemente não seguia o mesmo caminho, porque, quando estavam próximos o suficiente, Junmyeon puxou o rosto do delinquente e o beijou bem na boca. Junmyeon sentiu o ladrão grunhir com a boca imóvel sob a sua, debatendo-se e tentando se afastar, mas o rapaz segurou-o firmemente no lugar, abrindo um pouco seus lábios para abrigar os dele.

O estranho parou de resistir gradualmente, amolecendo sob as mãos de Junmyeon, permitindo que Junmyeon o beijasse, separando ligeiramente os lábios. Alguns segundos depois, passada a surpresa, ele o beijou de volta, avidamente, seus dedos subindo pela camisa e segurando o rosto de Junmyeon. Aquela era, definitivamente, a pior reação que Junmyeon poderia ter tido a um assalto, e ele sabia, mas ele nem conseguia pensar nisso enquanto o meliante o beijava com vontade. Os lábios dele eram cheios e macios, e Junmyeon conseguiu sentir um gostinho de caramelo e um pouco de cigarro na língua dele quando aprofundou o beijo. Pelo canto de sua visão, ele viu alguém abrir a porta de vidro e entrar na loja, saindo rapidamente depois de ver a cena que se desenrolava. Junmyeon quase riu com o absurdo que era aquela situação toda.

Eles se separaram para tomar fôlego, respirando com força, e encarando um ao outro com olhos arregalados. O ladrão, caindo em si, rapidamente afastou-se, olhando para Junmyeon como se ele fosse louco. Empurrou o capuz do moletom, deixando à mostra cabelos castanhos ondulados e despenteados. Sem a névoa de pânico cobrindo sua visão, Junmyeon conseguiu perceber que o ladrão era muito fofo. Ele nem mesmo parecia ser um ladrão, com aqueles rostinho inocente e olhinhos confusos, igual a um filhotinho perdido. As pontas das orelhas dele estavam vermelhas e ele parecia estar tentando falar alguma coisa, mas só abria e fechava a boca, sem encontrar as palavras, resignando-se a fazer um biquinho. Junmyeon teve vontade de beijá-lo de novo.

Recuperando a fala, o ladrão apontou para Junmyeon acusadoramente, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Qual é seu problema, mano? Você sai beijando qualquer um assim? Tá de sacanagem? — D-desculpa — Junmyeon gaguejou, nervosamente. Agora que a adrenalina do beijo já tinha passado, ele receou que o ladrão fizesse alguma coisa pior do que levar as poucas notas de dinheiro da caixa registradora. — Eu entrei em pânico. Por favor, não me rouba. O ladrão olhou-o com desconfiança, avaliando o vendedor que mais parecia um coelhinho assustado. Ele já vira todo tipo de reação a assalto — gritar, chorar, pedir, pelo amor de Deus, para ele não os matar — mas era a primeira vez que alguém o tinha beijado na boca. E não tinha sido ruim. Muito pelo contrário.

— Qual seu nome, moleque? — o ladrão perguntou. Junmyeon hesitou antes de falar, pensando se seria sábio se identificar para um possível marginal potencialmente perigoso. — Kim Junmyeon — o rapaz respondeu, ficando de repente muito tímido sob o olhar curioso do ladrão. — Kim Junmyeon — ele repetiu, pausadamente. Ele tinha um leve sotaque quando falava; devia ser estrangeiro. Riu baixinho e Junmyeon sentiu coisas com o timbre da voz dele, que era um pouco rouca e bem sensual.

— Você é bem louco, hein, Kim Junmyeon? Ninguém teria coragem de beijar o ladrão em um assalto. E se eu fosse um doido pervertido que quisesse te machucar?

A vergonha atingiu-o com a força de um trem, e ele sentiu o rosto queimar. Ele tinha mesmo agarrado o ladrão no meio do assalto. Era a coisa mais estúpida que alguém poderia fazer. Ele nunca agiria assim normalmente. O ladrão ainda o observava atentamente, com um sorrisinho curvando os lábios. Depois do susto de ter sido beijado de surpresa, ele parecia estar se divertindo com o desconforto do vendedor.

— Eu sou Yixing. Faz o seguinte, me vê um maço de cigarro aí e a gente fica de boa — O ladrão propôs, e Junmyeon não quis recusar, então se apressou para pegar um maço de Lucky Strike do painel gradeado na parede, entregando-o ao rapaz, os dedos esbarrando de leve. Yixing sacudiu a cabeça e riu outra vez enquanto guardava o cigarro no bolso. Junmyeon esperou que ele fosse embora, mas ele se apoiou no balcão, ficando perto o suficiente para que o vendedor conseguisse ver as duas covinhas fofas que se formavam com seu sorriso.

— Kim Junmyeon… — Yixing repetiu o nome dele em um tom sedutor demais para a sanidade dele. — Você acabou com meu esquema, benzinho. Devia fazer alguma coisa para me compensar.

— Achei que estivéssemos de boa com o cigarro — Junmyeon respondeu, cauteloso. Yixing afastou-se e foi até a parte vazia do balcão, saltando com habilidade para a parte de dentro onde Junmyeon ficava. Ele caminhou astutamente até ele, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando-o maliciosamente e mordendo o lábio.

— Pois é, mas um homem tem que comer, sabe? E comprar sua maconha. — O ladrão apoiou as mãos no balcão, prensando Junmyeon contra a beirada. Ele era mais alto que o vendedor, e olhava-o de cima como um predador mirando uma presa indefesa.

— Hum… mas você não devia, sei lá, trabalhar ou… fazer alguma coisa lícita para comprar sua comida e suas… hum... outras coisas? — Junmyeon engoliu em seco quando ele riu suavemente, dedos longos acariciando seu pescoço, e encostou a boca em sua orelha.

— E qual é a graça nisso, bebê? — sussurrou, abaixando o rosto para beijar Junmyeon. Dessa vez, não houve resistência de nenhum e Yixing não perdeu tempo, beijando-o de língua com as mãos em sua cintura, os lábios deliciosos dele se movendo sobre os seus, sugando e mordendo de leve. Junmyeon abraçou-o pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para perto, e Yixing segurou em seus quadris, encostando ainda mais. Se alguém tivesse dito a Junmyeon mais cedo que ele estaria se pegando com um estranho no meio do expediente - e um criminoso ainda por cima - ele teria dito que a pessoa estava louca, mas lá estava ele.

O beijo de Yixing era delicioso, viciante, deixando Junmyeon zonzo e de pernas bambas como nunca tinha ficado com um simples amasso. O rapaz podia até ser um ladrão, mas ele era incrivelmente gostoso e tinha uma pegada sensacional. Junmyeon agora entendia aquele jargão idiota de que o proibido é mais gostoso. Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo se beijaram e Yixing ficou mais ousado, apertando sua bunda, puxando-o para perto e Junmyeon sentiu algo duro pressionar sua coxa.

— Você se importa de tirar a arma da cintura? — Ele se desprendeu momentaneamente do abraço de Yixing para falar, com bochechas coradas e levemente sem ar, mas Yixing estava quase no mesmo estado. — É meio estranho. O mais alto sorriu, travesso, mostrando aquelas covinhas inocentes, com intenções que eram o oposto de inocentes.

— Isso não é minha arma, benzinho — Ele beijou o pescoço de Junmyeon, pressionando ainda mais o quadril nele, e Junmyeon respirou fundo, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. — Quer dizer, não a que você tá pensando… — Entendi — Junmyeon ofegou, subindo as mãos pelas costas de Yixing. Ele ficou nervoso, de repente, preso em um conflito entre sua cabeça de cima e a de baixo. Yixing devia ter percebido o corpo dele ficando tenso, porque afastou-se para pegar o rosto dele em suas mãos. Ele sorriu docemente, os lábios meio inchados pelos beijos que tinham dado.

— Relaxa, bebê. Não vamos fazer nada enquanto você tá no trabalho, né? — Yixing tranquilizou-o, beijando sua bochecha. — Seria bem sexy se a gente pudesse… mas eu tenho que ir. — Alcançando o bolso de trás dos jeans rasgados, ele tirou o celular e o estendeu para Junmyeon, que o encarou, confuso. Yixing sorriu de canto, segurando sua mão.

— Quero seu número, bebê — ele esclareceu. Junmyeon, surpreso, ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Você tenta me assaltar e depois pede meu número? Que jeito interessante de flertar. — Ei, isso foi antes de eu saber que você é fofo e tem uma bunda gostosa — Yixing retrucou, rindo quando Junmyeon corou, envergonhado. — Pode confiar, não vou clonar seu celular nem nada, juro.

Junmyeon digitou seu número, mesmo sabendo que era uma má ideia e um _bad boy_ era a última coisa que precisava em sua vida. _Que se dane_ , ele pensou enquanto Yixing o beijava de novo e de novo, até Junmyeon perder a noção da realidade com a boca dele na sua. Tomaram um susto um dos clientes noturnos entrou na loja, pigarreando alto para chamar a atenção. Junmyeon se afastou, já sentindo suas bochechas queimando.

Passou apressadamente os dedos pelo cabelo desalinhado, alisando a camisa amassada, enquanto Yixing colocava de volta o capuz, abraçando-o por trás e sussurrando um “Eu te ligo” em seu ouvido antes de caminhar para a saída. O cliente aproximou-se do balcão com um pacote de ramén, olhando curioso para a aparência desnorteada de Junmyeon. Yixing piscou para ele antes de sair pela porta, acendendo um cigarro do maço que Junmyeon “deu”. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, pensando que o turno da madrugada tinha lá suas vantagens.


End file.
